


a light

by thisissirius



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: “You’ll wait for me?” Aaron’s voice is low, scared, and Robert’s heart thumps deep in his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because danny's "there's darkness ahead" quote just struck me ok.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron says, pressing his hands to Robert’s chest, eyes dark. 

Robert doesn’t know what to say, tongue heavy in his mouth. There’s so many things he wants to fit into the space between them, so many times ahead that he’s going to regret this moment, the things he’s left unsaid, but he doesn’t know how to even begin. 

Aaron’s body is so familiar and beloved. 

_It’s not your fault._

In a way it is; in a way it’s Robert’s. 

Robert just leans in to kiss Aaron, but Aaron deflects, the way they both do when there’s something weighing on them. “What?”

“You’ll wait for me?” Aaron’s voice is low, scared, and Robert’s heart thumps deep in his chest. 

How could Aaron ever think -

“You love me, right?”

Aaron’s eyes flash. “Of course, Robert, you know-”

“Yeah, I know,” Robert says, grip tight on Aaron’s waist. “So _know_  that I’m gonna wait. I’ll be here every week.”

There’s a sadness to Aaron’s eyes, fear on his face. “Don’t say that. You can’t promise that.”

“Yeah, I can.” Robert says, honest and adamant. “I’ll be here, Aaron. Until you get out, until you come back to me, I’ll be here for you.”

It’s a weighty promise, but one Robert means with every fibre of his being. They’re married; they’re tied together for eternity and it should feel too much, the pressure unyielding, but Robert just feels _happy_.

Aaron’s face breaks into something hopeful. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Robert’s tone is firm, something solid for Aaron to hold onto. “Take care of yourself?”

It’s a lot, to give up that kind of protection. Robert’s done his best, since that terrible Christmas secrets spilled between them, to be the rock Aaron needs. He’s stood between Aaron and whatever came at them, tried his best to be reliable and strong. It’s going to be difficult to only see Aaron once a week, to worry constantly about Aaron’s state of mind, his physical safety. 

Aaron’s eyes soften and he leans in, kisses Robert again. “I have court ordered counselling, remember?”

“You promise you’ll go and make it work?” Robert aches, doesn’t know if he can stand this separation. 

A decisive nod. “Yeah, Rob, I promise.”

“I’m gonna miss you,” Robert says, his voice breaking. He has to throw it out, words tumbling over themselves, but there’s never enough _time_. “Aaron, I don’t know if-”

“Hey,” Aaron says, brushing another kiss to Robert’s lips. It feels like the last one, every one feels like the last one. “We can do this, yeah? And when I come out, we’ll settle into the Mill and be a proper little family.”

Robert closes his eyes, presses their foreheads together. “You, me and Liv.”

It’s an echo, but also a future. 

Aaron wraps a hand around the back of Robert’s neck, squeezes gently. “I’ll miss ya.”

There’s a knock at the door; Cain, Robert knows, to take Aaron in. 

“Please let me come.”

“No,” Aaron says, fiercely. 

_I don’t want ya to see me there, alright?_

The fight after Aaron’s confession was almost enough to bring the pub down around their ears. 

Robert understands, wishes he didn’t, but he _does_. 

“I’ll be here,” Robert promises, again.

“I’ll be back soon,” Aaron says, a promise of his own. 

(He has to come back, whole and the Aaron that Robert loves and married. The Aaron that’s _his_.)

(He won’t be the same, how could he be, but Robert’ll be there to ease the memories, to wrap him up and give him as many happy days as it takes.)


End file.
